


HMS Sherlolly-Oneshots

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fic Dump, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Fics once posted on my (long deactivated) tumblr hms-sherlollyGot sick of them in my google driveDecided to put them here





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am no longer really active in this fandom, but I have all this fic that is in my google drive and I wanted to share it once again.
> 
> I'd like to think that this is no longer representative of my writing, but who knows.
> 
> please be nice to me i was young

_ Did you miss me? _

 

As soon as Molly Hooper saw the face that was broadcasted on every telly screen on the country, she immediately left work, and went home to her flat. She looked over her shoulder every few steps, paranoid that the psychopath would pop out of a shop front. She was filled with relief when she finally reached her flat. She made sure to lock every lock and was suddenly grateful that Sherlock had used her flat as a bolthole. He had left a small handgun in her hall closet. Molly sat on her couch with her cat and the handgun; unsure of what to do next.

\---

 

The doors of the small plane had barely opened before Sherlock Holmes flew out of them, his Belstaff billowing. He had a determined look on his face, and said only one word.

“Molly”

Mycroft and John looked at each other, puzzled.

“The pathologist?” asked Mycroft

“Hooper?” Said John at the same time

Sherlock rolled his eyes, irritated that he had to explain this.

“Yes, Molly Hooper, the pathologist. If Moriarty’s back, she needs protection. He’ll have realized that he made a mistake forgetting her last time, and he’ll target her this time. Now Mycroft, make yourself useful and get some of your people to move all of Molly’s things to Baker street. She’ll have to take John’s old room so she can have the utmost level of security. Now, I’m taking this car to her flat if you don’t mind.”

John blinked several times; processing what he just heard. 

“Hang on, you changed my old room into a room for your experiments…”

Sherlock paused as he was opening the car door.

“Right. Well then she’ll just have to sleep in my room.”

Sherlock tried to get in the car before anyone noticed the flush creeping onto his high cheekbones.

“Sherlys blushing!!” Exclaimed Mary

As the car was driving off John, Mary and Mycroft heard the younger Holmes brother shout out the window.

“JOHn get your wife under control...”

\--

 

Molly had finally settled down a bit, and had talked herself into making supper when she heard her window creak. Her heart skipped several beats and she made a small frightened squeak. She had never shot a handgun before, but she hoped her adrenaline would steady her hand. Molly heard feet land on the floor below her back window and come up the hallway. How could she be so stupid to forget to bolt the window? The footsteps grew closer. She closed her eyes and pointed the gun in the direction of the hall. The footsteps stopped and she heard a laugh and a baritone voice.

“If you’re going to attempt to take my life Miss Hooper, I would recommend turning the safety off first”

That was not the voice she expected. She opened her eyes and saw the long coat with its accompanying detective standing with his hands above his head in her hallway.

“Sherlock!”

Molly ran towards him and flung her arms around him. She was then horribly embarrassed and attempted to pull away but was surprised to find the detective’s arms around her.

“I thought you were…”

“I had to come back. England’s in danger”

“Why are you at my house?”

“Well, about that. Tomorrow Mycroft’s men will come and move all of your belongings to 221B. You’ll be in the safest place in all of England: with me.”

“But…”

“Yes. John’s old room is full so you’ll have to sleep in my bedroom with me.”

Damn that blush sneaking back up his cheeks. Molly giggled and tried to control her pulse elevating as she knew he would notice it. She was suddenly aware of his arms still around her and looked up at his face to see the slight flush on the pale skin.

“What is all this for? I mean Mycroft could just as easily set up maximum security cameras and such here at my flat and…”

Her words were cut off by Sherlock’s lips gently making contact with hers.

“I’m protecting the one who matters most”


	2. Chapter 2

**Project Rosalind is a go-SH**

 

DI Lestrade and John Watson rolled their eyes simultaneously despite being on opposite sides of London. Sherlock was really pulling out all the stops for this. In his own, horribly morbid way. He and Molly hadn’t been together long, so everyone involved hoped his plan wouldn’t backfire.

\---

John Watson walked into the abandoned house Sherlock had found near Kings Cross station and went to work with caution tape and chalk trying to make the house look like a plausible crime scene.

**We’ll be there in less than a half hour-SH**

\----MEANWHILE

DI Lestrade scowled as he walked into St Barts Hospital. He was always willing to help Sherlock, but this was a very strange request. Luckily Sherlock had talked to Mike Stamford before Lestrade arrived, so the body was prepared for traveling as discretely as a dead body can travel.

“As he wished. Female, mid-life. Unmarried. Natural Death. Molly didn’t do the post-mortem.”

“Yeah. Great. Thanks”

“He told you what he’s doing, right?”

“Yeah. A bit off the wall but hopefully it works.”

 

**We’ll be there in less than a half hour-SH**

“Well I’d better be off then...cheers”

\----MEANWHILE

**Molly, are you busy?-SH**

**No. Why?-MH**

**Could you come with me to a crime scene?-SH**

**What about John?-MH**

**He’s busy with...wedlock-SH**

**I’ll be there in a few minutes-MH**

 

Sherlock ran his fingers through his hair and paced nervously around his flat. His mind was racing as he thought about all possible ways his plan could go wrong. He jumped slightly when he heard Molly call hello to Mrs Hudson and sent a quick text to Lestrade and John. Sherlock gritted his teeth and told himself to get a grip. He quickly rearranged his features to look less nervous as Molly opened the door.

“Molly! Dear….how lovely to see you!”

“Hello...are you alright?’

“yes yes yes fine just fine just excited about this murder might be a serial killer and those are always fun so lets be off yes lets go unless you want some tea but i think i’m out so lets go now ok lovely” Sherlock nervously bounded down the stairs and out the front door.

“Ok….lets go then. Where is the crime scene?”

“Near Kings Cross. Lestrade is already there”

\---

John and Lestrade were scraping up the floorboards and doors to make the “crime scene” look legitimate when they heard a taxi outside the house.

“Oh that’s them! I’m going to hide in that coat closet down the hall since I’m not supposed to be here”

“Wait! The ring!”

“Oh my god I almost just ruined the whole plan” John muttered as he pulled a jewelers box out of his coat pocket and put the ring onto the woman’s left ring finger “opportunity of a lifetime, or rather deathtime” and he hurried out of the room as he heard the front door open

Sherlock and Molly strode into the house and into the sitting room to meet Lestrade. Lestrade had never seen this particular expression on Sherlocks face before. Was it nervousness? Doubt? 

“Ah Lestrade. How Lovely of you to be here. Here we see what is obviously a murder of a recently married woman by her husband who poisoned her upstairs then dragged her into this room as evidenced by the scratched floorboards and then punched a hole in the window to make it look like a shooting or burglary. Case closed. Thank you. Molly would you inspect the body?”

“How the bloody hell did you find all that out? How do you know she’s recently married?” 

“Ah. Her ring is nearly brand new. And her finger is not indented around it showing that she has not been wearing for very long.” Sherlock slid the ring off the woman’s finger and peered at it. Molly didn’t notice, but Lestrade swore he saw the detective’s hands shaking.

“Molly. Could you read the inscription on the inside of the ring for me please?”

“Yes dear” 

Lestrade tried not to snicker at the scene unfolding before him.

“What does it say?” Sherlock continued to examine the body

“um well it says um…. ‘forever mine, love SH’... Sherlock did you know this woman?”

“No. And I stand corrected. This ring is brand new. It does not belong to this woman at all. This unmarried woman died in her sleep a few nights ago and was nearly eaten by her cats but the neighbors started to smell her.”

“Then if she’s not married then who’s ring is she wearing?” At this point Molly was very very confused and Lestrade was struggling to keep his laughter down. Sherlock examined the ring carefully and then got down on one knee.

“Molly Hooper. It’s your ring. Will you marry me?” Sherlock gave her the most sincere smile she had ever seen and she was even more confused.  She blinked several times and then looked at Lestrade.

“Did he just propose to me?”

“um...yes”

“With a dead woman’s ring?”

“no he just said she was unmarried didn’t he?”

“right of course how stupid of me to forget” Molly turned back to face the detective who was still kneeling in front of her.

“Yes Sherlock. Of course I will” She said with a huge smile and a squeal. “Did you stage a crime scene just to propose to me?”

“Well yes. I wanted you to have a good story to tell at dinner parties…”

At that moment John and Mary burst through the door, having been listening the whole time.

“Congrats you two. Its about time too…. I thought about interrupting your proposal and returning your favor but Mary talked me out of it” 

“I have to say, Sherlock this is the strangest way i’ve ever been proposed too” Molly said with a wink. With that comment the detective pulled her close and kissed her without regard to the three people observing who quickly busied themselves cleaning up the aftermath of Project Rosalind.


	3. Chapter 3

“....Tom? is that what you’re going by these days?”

“well yes. after the…..incident… I had to completely re-invent myself…. new name, new identity, new parents. Its a sort of program where they create new families for people like me…. I moved away for a brief time and now i’m back. I suppose you have something important?”

“ah yes. Well as you’ve been informed I will be er…. disappearing for a bit. And I need you for a...delicate personal matter.”

“a woman?”

“I see you’ve gotten much better at your deductions. Yes. There is a woman who I regard very highly. I do believe I love her but since I will be soon disappearing for a while, I need to make sure she’s still interested in me when I come back. Which is where you come in. You will romance her, take her out, introduce her to your friends and family and eventually propose to her in such a way that she cannot say no. She will love you. But only because you are a false image of me. When I return, she will be so fed up by the fact that you are not me that she will eventually break off your engagement. Do you understand? You were always the slow one….”

“I don’t understand...you want me to be a bad replacement for you when you’re away so that when you return the woman you love will still love you?”

“Yes! Exactly! see, you do understand”

“Ok….well when do I start?”

“You’ll know when to start….and i’ll be in touch”

Like two faces of a mirror, the men stood up. Their eyes were exactly level. The younger pulled up a long coat while the elder escorted him to the door of 221B. 

“Always a pleasure, brother dear”


	4. Chapter 4

Molly looked around nervously as she entered the cafe, even though she had double and triple checked the address and had made Sherlock check as well. She was bewildered as to why one of the most intimidating women she knew of wanted to see her. What was her name? Athena? No, Anthea. When Molly saw her sitting at a small table near the back of the cafe, she hurried over and sat down. 

“Hello Miss Hooper...or is it alright if I call you Molly? You aren’t much younger than me and “Miss” makes me feels so old” The strikingly beautiful brunette woman hit one last button on her phone and looked up at the pathologist with a genuinely warm smile.

“um yes of course that’s quite fine...Anthea. Please do call me Molly….” The pathologist tried to return the smile but was actually quite a bit frightened as to why the woman was being so friendly. “Please do not take offense to this..but why on earth are we here?” I mean..why do you need to see me?”

“Well..Molly..er..well you see...I thought Sherlock would have told you this bit...er..well you are going on a double date….” 

Molly could not believe that the immensely powerful woman in front of her was looking down at her scone awkwardly and biting her lip in obvious discomfort.

“So Sherlock and I are going on a double date...with..you?...and……”

“mycroft…..” Anthea barely mumbled and looked from side to side awkwardly until finally looking at the pathologist who was just staring at her with her mouth agape. “I don’t know you terribly well, which is why I wanted to meet you here today. I don’t have any female friends or really many friends at all, I never go on dates or out dancing, but I want to get to know you better Molly.” Anthea smiled her warm smile at Molly. Molly couldn’t believe it. This woman was one of the most important women she knew, always on her phone, working for-and clearly attracted to- one of the most powerful men in the British Government and she was asking for friendship. 

“Yes of course Anthea! I would love to get to know you better. Tell me all about you and Mycroft! I would have never guessed…”

The two pairs of brown eyes smiled at eachother and the unlikely new friends dove into a wonderfully girly conversation. However, both had noticed the tiny camera lens embedded in the picture frame opposite their table. Molly looked at it and winked at the men she knew were on the other side.

~~~~~~

“Damn! They saw it. Oh well at least we know they’re getting along well.” Sherlock slammed his laptop shut. 

“yeeess. Well i’d better be off then.” The older Holmes brother turned towards the door of 221B baker street, smiling very happily to himself.

“Oh brother dearest. I’ve been meaning to give you this.” Sherlock threw a small cylinder behind his back towards his brother. Mycroft looked at the label reading “GOLDFISH FOOD” and rolled his eyes at his younger brother who gave him a wink and a cheeky grin as he picked up his violin and followed his brother out the door playing some vaguely familiar love song.


	5. Chapter 5

BAKER STREET EXCLUSIVE: NEW LOVER? OR “JUST FRIENDS”?

 

Molly cringed as she saw the tabloid paper on the table of the break room. There was a rather unflattering picture of her hailing a cab on baker street, along with a smaller picture of Sherlock wearing his deerstalker. Although she normally kicked herself for being vain, she couldn’t help but notice that her hair desperately needed a trim and her clothes were looking a bit dingy. She tried to tell herself that her clothes were practical for her work and she didn’t care what the press said as she turned to her paperwork.

\--

_ You’ve made the papers again, brother dearest-MH _

 

_ You would think they’d have better things to talk about other than my apparently frequent shagging of Molly. She’s only been here a few nights….-SH _

 

_ Well now she’ll have paparazzi at her tail every door she walks out of….must be a danger of dating a Holmes-MH _

 

_ I’m sure Anthea’s lectured you all about that eh?-SH _

\--

Molly was struggling to finish her paperwork, she was distracted about the newspaper and her newfound fame. Her mother and brothers had texted her, teasing her about the article but she was not in such a jovial mood about it. She was rubbing her temples and vowing to finish her work when she heard the clicking of heels coming into her lab. It was strange that any of the women at the hospital would wear heels, so Molly turned around to see what stranger had stumbled into her lab. She was expecting someone who was lost, looking for a relative to visit, but was completely shocked to see Mycroft’s Assistant standing in her door. The woman-Anthea was her name- was impeccably dressed in a black skirt and red blouse with red shoes and a red belt. Her hair was braided loosely and hanging down one shoulder. Her makeup was perfectly applied and her nail polish didn’t have a single chip. 

“What does Mycroft want?” Molly asked in a slightly exasperated manner. 

“Mycroft? Oh right. No he doesn’t want anything Molly. I’m here on my own accord. I wanted to see you. I saw the article…How are you doing?” Anthea perched herself on Molly’s desk. She couldn’t help but feel a bit big-sisterly towards the pathologist. They had spent a decent amount of time together, but never alone just the two of them.

“The article itself doesn’t bother me. I would feel silly bringing this up to Sherlock, but it’s the pictures that bother me.” Molly gave up on her paperwork and kicked her feet onto her desk while talking to Anthea “I’m telling you because you’ll understand. I just look so damn plain and ugly in the pictures. I feel like the press is going to say that I’m not pretty enough for the great Sherlock Holmes.”

“I do understand. Fortunately for me Mycroft doesn’t have the same public image that Sherlock does.” Anthea looked at Molly and saw that this was really bothering her. “I’ll tell you what. Take the rest of the day off. We’ll go shopping, just us girls, there’s this lovely shop and I know the owner. Last time I went I ran into Princess Kate in the dressing room! No friend of mine is going to be ashamed of her newspaper photos. Come on lets go” 

Anthea had stood up and gathered their purses and coats and sent a quick text all while giving this little speech. Molly blinked several times as she processed that Anthea had called her a friend and that she was on a first name basis with the Princess before getting up, signing off of her computer and following Anthea out to the plain black car.

\--

Several hours later, the two women emerged from the store. Molly had abandoned her old khakis and knit jumper for a pair of black cigarette pants and kelly green blouse. She was wearing flats that wouldn’t hurt her feet, even after long hours in the lab. She had on large sunglasses-which Anthea had told her were a must when the paparazzi was following. The salon in the back of the store had layered her hair and lacquered her nails. She had an arm full of bags containing a new and improved wardrobe. The two women strode out the doors, and drove Molly back to Baker street. Sure enough, there was a reporter with a camera sitting at Speedy’s, trying to look discreet. 

“I think Myc’s here so I’ll walk up with you” Anthea said as she looked up towards the windows. Molly giggled when Anthea called the elder Holmes by his hated nickname. The door was opened and the two women walked into the flat, as several photos were taken of them by the reporter, no doubt for tomorrow’s story. The two brothers were sitting in the armchairs with pained expressions on their faces. The room brightened considerably when the women walked in, Sherlock’s eyes widened when he saw Molly’s new look and Mycroft gave Anthea a small smile. 

“Brother, it hardly seems fit to stay in and argue when we have these lovely ladies. Why don’t we all go out to dinner? I know you got that Angelo fellow off a murder charge, let’s take advantage of his culinary skills tonight.”

“Hardly seems fit indeed. Yes lets go. I can’t wait to read the papers tomorrow”


	6. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preface this with it's a 2 part(?) high school AU

“Miss Hooper?”

Molly jerked awake from her daydream at the sound of her teacher’s voice. If the damn classroom wasn’t so hot maybe she wouldn’t doze off as frequently. The entire class was looking expectantly at her. Her eyes darted from Irene Adler in the front row with her fake vanity glasses she wore to look more intelligent to Sherlock who had kicked his feet up on the desk in front of him and was hiding a science journal inside his history textbook.

“er Yes Ms Clark?” Molly tried to backpedal and figure out what she had just been asked.

“Could you tell us what tactic led the Americans to victory during their revolution?”

“er…”Molly racked her brain, but she had dozed off the entire past week in history class. She heard a barely audible whisper from her best friend Mary behind her “Guerrilla warfare?”

“Yes. Thank you Miss Morstan for your contribution. Miss Hooper please do try to stay awake. Now Miss Adler could you tell me why this tactic was effective?” 

Molly rolled her eyes as Irene launched into a lengthy explanation of the various battles and tactics. Show-off. That damn girl always rolled her uniform skirt three times and always had dates to the dances. She was probably trying to impress Sherlock Holmes with her history knowledge. She had probably written out this speech and rehearsed it. What was she even saying? OOps, better pay attention. Molly scribbled a small note to Mary on a scrap paper.

_ Thank you _

_ No problem. Late night? _

_ Yes I had to study for the Chemistry exam! _

_ Please you don’t need to study for Chemistry?! You’re a genius! Soon you’ll beat the famous Holmes’ test record! _

Molly giggled at the thought of someone beating Sherlock Holmes, the class genius, at anything.

I _doubt that. I’m lucky that he even considers me worthy of being study partners. Do you have any idea what Irene’s talking about?_

_ Not a clue but luckily I’m attached to Mr. Military over there who never shuts up about this class on our walk home. It’s like a built-in tutor. I don’t have to pay attention. _

Molly looked over at Mary’s boyfriend John who had extensive hand-drawn maps strewn over his desk and color coded markings for the various battles. Everyone knew he was going to be a military man.

_ Lucky duck. _

_ Don’t call me lucky?! You “study” with Sherlock Holmes five days a week and you’re at his house most weekends! Don’t tell me you guys are...just friends? Also why are you even in advanced history if you hate it so much? _

_ My mother wouldn’t let me take the Uni Level Chemistry unless I took advanced history. _

_ Don’t you ignore my question about Sherlock you sneaky little thing! _

_ Well….I think he’s been...trying...to flirt. He said he wants to talk to me after school today...He wants me to meet him at the old fieldhouse? _

_ THE OLD FIELDHOUSE? Thats where Sally is rumored to have shagged Anderson!! _

_ Oh well then…..I don’t really know what to expect. _

Molly glanced over at Sherlock who was looking at the clock. Were they more than friends? I guess she’d find out soon.

_ You’ll have to tell me what happens!! _

_ If you tell me what John tells you about what happened this class period because I haven’t heard a single thing. _

_ Deal….oooh the bell’s about to ring. Better roll your skirt and refresh your lipstick. Have fun “studying” ;) _

 


	7. Part 2

“You’ve got to tell her mate. She’s not going to moon over you forever you gotta make a move.”

“I’m aware John. As usual I’m a step ahead of you.”

“Are you going to tell me what you’re step is or am I going to have to kick you in the shins?”

“I’m meeting her after school today.”

“You meet with her after school everyday and most weekends.”

“She’s aware that our Chemistry teacher will be on holiday next week and we just had an exam so theres no need to study. I told her I need to ask her something. Have you got a mirror?”   
Sherlock slammed his locker door shut and looked down at his best friend. 

“what no I haven’t got a mirror. What are you going to ask her??”

“I thought that bit was fairly obvious. To be my girlfriend of course.”

“Is she expecting this at all? Have you tried flirting with her to let her know you’re interested.”

“Yes of course. I told her she looked nice yesterday and I got her coffee before class yesterday”

“She literally wears the same thing everyday...but i guess its better than nothing. Well good luck mate. We gotta get to class though.”

The two of them walked into their history class to see Molly and Mary already seated. John wagged his eyebrows at Sherlock before taking his seat.

~~

Sherlock was bored. He hated history class. He was watching Molly doze off in the afternoon heat. He inwardly cringed when the teacher berated her for not knowing the answer. Why were they even studying the American Revolution? Sherlock turned back to the Science Quarterly that he had tucked inside his textbook. He looked up and saw a piece of paper fluttering between Molly and Mary’s desks. He watched their body language and deduced that Molly had told Mary about their meeting after school. He jumped when he heard the bell ring and gathered his things to leave.

~~

Mary was barely listening to John talk her ear off about the importance of Guerrilla warfare in the Revolution. She was fiddling with her phone, expecting a text from Molly at any moment. 

“Did you know Sherlock and Molly are meeting at the old fieldhouse right now?” Mary blurted, interrupting John’s monologue.

“Yeah they’re finally going to get together. Now Guerrilla warfare only worked so well for the americans….”  

~~

Molly tried to ignore the awkward silence as she and Sherlock walked back to the fieldhouse. She couldn’t think of anything to say and apparently he wanted to wait to do the talking until they got to the fieldhouse, which was luckily just ahead of them. She tripped over a stray chunk of grass and fell sideways into Sherlock. Both of them held their breath for a moment when they were in contact. With an exhale and a slight flourish, Sherlock opened the door to the famed fieldhouse. The place hadn’t been used in years, so the smell of rugby boy was completely gone. The walls were covered in grafitti, all female handwriting. 

“Ah. So this is it. Mary told me about it.”

“About Sally and Anderson? Yes thats true….”

“What’s all this writing?”

“Well my brother? who graduated a few years ago? He told me that girls would come here after a breakup and write warnings about their cheating, lying, awful boyfriends on the wall for other girls to read. A bit morbid isn’t it? But practical…I mean if you liked a certain boy and then came here and read that he had cheated on three girls in a row you might lose interest.”

“Yes I suppose it’s practical.” Molly chuckled as she read more than she really wanted to know about the rugby captain. “Why did you bring me here Sherlock?”

Sherlock took a deep breath. He looked at the girl in front of him. The girl who loved everything he loved. Who almost beat his chemistry scores. Who only rolled the waistband of her regulation uniform skirt once. 

“Molly Hooper. Look around these walls. You will not find a word written about me. If you do it’s not true. How is it that I can say that with such certainty? Because I don’t do sentiment. I don’t do relationships and I’ve never had a girlfriend. But you, you make me doubt all that and if you would do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend I promise you that you’ll never have anything to write on these walls.” Sherlock looked her straight in the eye as he spoke. She kept a completely straight face, impossible to read. Finally she broke a smile.

“You rehearsed that. I saw you mouthing words to yourself in Ms Clark’s class.”

“Well I wanted to say it right and I didn’t know if it would be good enough so I re-wrote it” Sherlock had started babbling until Molly grabbed the lapel of his uniform blazer and kissed him.

“Shut up Sherlock” She barely had time to whisper before his lips crashed into her’s again.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Do I have to?-SH**

**Sherlock. Your brother just got engaged. We’re all getting drinks to celebrate.-JW**

**But there will be people there-SH**

**And you will be very happy to see them. Now come on it’s almost time, you might not want to wear your usual suit -JW**

 

Sherlock vigorously rubbed his hands in his hair and sighed. He did-for lack of better term-care about his brother and wanted to celebrate his long-overdue engagement. But people would be there. He would have some drinks, and then come home. Everything would be fine.

\-------

Sherlock walked into the small pub. Mycroft, Anthea, John, Mary, Molly and Lestrade were all gathered around a rectangular table. Mycroft was chatting with Lestrade while Molly chatted with Anthea. Mary was sitting down while John flitted about his pregnant wife. When the detective entered the room, he was met with many voices all at once.

“Sherlock!!” “Are you wearing jeans?” “Have a drink mate!”

Sherlock forced a smile his face and started talking to Mary about the upcoming baby. He smiled politely and nodded when she talked but he kept looking around the room.

“I’m going to top off my cocktail! Anyone want something from the bar?” Molly’s voice cut through the other noise. Sherlock jumped up to join her, maybe with a bit too much enthusiasm judging by the knowing glance he received from Mary.

“Having fun Molly?”

“Oh yes! I’ve never really gotten to chat with Anthea before! She’s lovely, she’ll be wonderful for Mycroft.” Molly glanced over at Sherlock and noticed that he had let down his smile. “Are you ok Sherlock?

“Yes I’m fine. Just…..thinking…”

“Take a night off” Molly said with a wink, punching him lightly in the arm. She received a genuine smile in return and that was good enough for her. They reached the bar and she got a refill as Sherlock studied the chalkboard with the specials written on it.

“I’ll have a Sonic Screwdriver I suppose please”

Molly giggled at the detective’s order “You know Dr Who?”

“Molly please. You know I am painfully behind on pop culture. But yes, my college roommate was a fan and I watched a few episodes. But the drink is rather tasty.”

\-------

The pub had filled up as the night wore on. The Watsons had left to get Mary home, Lestrade needed to check on a case at NSY, and the newly engaged had departed. Sherlock had been sitting with Molly discussing cadavers and chemistry for almost three hours. As the number of empty glasses around them increased, the intellectual level of their conversation decreased. About four drinks in, Sherlock was trying to ignore Molly’s hand on his knee. They were sitting very close to each other, he could smell her shampoo when she shook her head laughing. A large noisy group of young men entered the pub and started hollering.

“Shall we leave then? I can barely hear” Molly shouted above the music and the din.

“Yes lets go outside” Sherlock gathered his things and soon he was standing on the sidewalk with Molly. Perhaps it was the vodka talking but he grabbed her hand. She looked down and giggled. She was a little bit tipsy and clearly so was he. 

“Where shall we go?” She asked, lacing her fingers through his and giggling still.

“Well. We could stroll down the Thames and back to my flat for a nightcap?”

Molly looked up at the detective. Sure, his face was slightly flushed and his grin a bit cheekier than usual from the drinks, but Molly could tell that the great Sherlock Holmes knew exactly what he was doing. Asking her back for a nightcap? Anyone who had spent a few weeks at university could tell you what that meant. 

“Sherlock...are you sure?” But looking at him, feeling his pulse in his fingers laced through hers, suddenly aware of their closeness, she knew just how sure he was.

“Dr. Hooper, I’ve never been more sure of something in my life” the detective said, pulling her into the most passionate kiss imaginable. Their liquor-stained lips fought for the most contact. All too soon, Sherlock pulled away. 

“Actually, walking back will take far too long, this cannot wait any longer” He said as he hailed a cab with a wink.


	9. Chapter 9

“Who in the hell plans a terror strike on a cruise ship??” Molly was incredulous. 

“Believe me, I asked the same thing when Mycroft asked me to investigate this. Please don’t make me do this alone, take a week off and spend the Government’s money with me,”

 

Molly giggled as visions of Sherlock sipping a pina colada by the pool danced through her head. A week with the detective? In the mediterranean? It was all of her wildest fantasies being presented to her and she’d get to solve a crime too. 

“Of course Sherlock. When do we leave?”

“Now. I’ve already packed a bag for you and told Mike you’d be gone.” Sherlock grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the hospital before she could say a word.

\--------

An hour later they were decked out in tropically printed clothes and standing in the VIP line for the cruise ship. The bored-looking ticket agent looked at them knowingly after scanning their boarding passes and ushered them into a separate room.

“Not your best disguise Mycroft” Sherlock said before the ‘ticket agent’ even turned around. Molly was shocked, she didn’t even recognize the older Holmes until he turned towards her. “Miss Hooper, thank you for accompanying my brother. I would do it, but my absence would be noticed. You are skilled enough at observations that you will be the best for this. Good luck you two” Mycroft handed them two intel packets disguised as itineraries and sent them onboard.

\------

“There has to be someone of importance on this cruise, otherwise why would they organize a terror strike?”

Sherlock looked at Molly, wondering why he had John helping him all those years when she was more suited to be his companion. Of course, they needed to look for someone important, a dignitary or politician.

“Yes, yes of course. Well. I suppose I’ll get the best view of everyone at dinner, so let’s go dine now shall we?” Sherlock offered his arm to Molly. The two strolled down their plush carpeted hallway and went up the grand staircase towards the dining room. Just before reaching the grand doors to the dining room, Sherlock jumped rather quickly to the side, pulling Molly with him. They hastily made their way through a small door and found themselves in the ship’s library.

“Look! Our target! I’ve seen him on the news before!!” Sherlock was peering through the window of the library door. He hadn’t noticed Molly wander off.

“Mhmm…..sure.” Molly was gazing up at the books. There must have been thousands. Not to mention the plush seats and Turkish rug. The part of her that still clung to her schoolgirl crush on Sherlock brought up memories of the iconic  _ Titanic _ scene. “Who is our target?”

“I don’t recall his name, but I know he’s got some role in the government and generally that’s who people want to kill. The killer will probably be disguised, my bet is on a waiter or bartender, care to wager?” Sherlock said this all very fast.

“I am not betting on a potential killer! Shouldn’t we be trying to stop it?”

“Oh yes right….dinner?” The two hurried along to find their seats at dinner.

“Look Molly! Over there!”

“You didn’t recognize the Secretary of Health?”

“Irrelevant…..Why do people hate him….What does he do wrong in office?”

“Well he is known to support herbal healing and…”   
“Perfect so he’s an idiot who is easy to poison. Case closed” Sherlock was already texting Mycroft.

_ Double Check the seasoning on Secretary Meyer’s dish -SH _

_ Of course…..elementary….-MH _

Over the course of the dinner, Sherlock and Molly kept an eye on the Secretary’s table. One of the waiters looked rather disturbed that the Secretary was still able to order seconds on dessert.

_ Keep an eye on the Irish waiter with the two dogs-SH _

“Two distinctly different colors of fur on the bottom of his pant legs, celtic knot bracelet, wife died from alternative medicine gone wrong…. Shall I go on” Sherlock sipped his spiked coffee while Molly shook her head in amazement. The thrill of watching Sherlock’s deductions would never wear off. The two lingered in the dining hall until there was no one else left. They watched as two burly men in suits escorted the waiter out of the kitchen and through a door hidden in a mirror. A small old man in a sailing uniform hobbled over to their table.

“Mr Holmes I cannot thank you enough. I am the owner of this ship and I insist that you and your wife dine at my table for the remainder of our trip. You two are so lovely. Let me know if there is anything! Anything I can do.” The old man hobbled off while Molly stifled her giggle.

“Wife?”

“Raises fewer red flags…..” Sherlock mumbled into his drink. It was darker now, but Molly swore she saw a flush creep onto his cheeks.

“...Would you care to go to the swim-up bar for a celebratory drink? We are on vacation after all”

\----------

Several hours later, the two were filled up on margaritas and tipsily making their way back to the suite that was provided for them. The swaying of the boat combined with the tequila creeping its way into their systems made for a very stumbly journey. Once back in the suite, Molly sprawled out on the sofa bed and Sherlock sat on the bed.

“Ihaven’tdrank that muchsince John’s stag night” Sherlock’s words were slurred and his head was spinning. 

“Are you a lightweight Sherlock?” Molly giggled. 

“No!? I’ll prove it. Put me through the field sobriety test” So Molly made him go through the motions as if he had been pulled over. A wave swelled and with a tipsy detective on one leg, there was soon a mess of limbs on the bed. Sherlock had fallen and grabbed onto her for support, bringing them both down with her on top of him with her hands on his chest. Molly mentally inventoried her bikini to make sure it was still in place and then went back to internally screaming because of her proximity to the man she had been in love with since they met. She looked down at him and realized he was staring at her. His pupils were dilated and he had a small smirk on his face.

“....sherlock what’s wr…” her words were cut off by soft lips on hers, his large hands in her hair and the pounding of both of their hearts. “You really needed my help with this case huh?”

“Shhhhut up” he whispered


End file.
